13 October 1978
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1978-10-13 ; Comments *Start of show: “Well, tonight’s programme is an all-record programme, my beauties, and we have not one, not two but three Penetrations, and four Wires – make what you will of that. We also have three from the Gang Of Four and three from Lena Lovich. We’ve also got the Ramones, Johnny Thunders, the Temple City Kazoo Orchestra – back by popular request – Shriekpot Sam & The Hightones – probably not heard of them – Van Morrison, and as a special treat a Belgian rocker who can’t speak a word of English and is taught the lyrics of his songs phonetically. And didn’t I look gorgeous on television last night?” Peel refers to the Omnibus programme mentioned later on. Genome lists it as 'The Record Machine': John Peel examines the ' British New Wave' ideal and its attempts to break the commercial monopoly. http://genome.ch.bbc.co.uk/540222d354a94cd9976d288bf5c79c16 *Incomplete show. Around the first 1 hour 10 mins is currently available. *The single by The Edge is nothing to do with the later U2 guitarist of the same name. *First call for entries for the 1978 Festive Fifty, only the second decided by listener votes. *Peel has a gig in Preston the following night, after watching Liverpool play Derby at Anfield in the afternoon. Sessions *All records show Tracklisting (file 1) *Undertones: Teenage Kicks (7”) Sire :(JP: “What a wonderful thing it is, and now available on Sire Records, so you can stop writing to me and buy the thing instead.”) *Rory Gallagher: Brute Force And Ignorance (LP – Photo-Finish) Chrysalis *Buzzcocks: Operator's Manual (LP – Love Bites) United Artists *Rockers All Stars: Tubby Special (split 12” with Tetrack) Rockers :(JP: “About three years ago, if you used to listen then – or perhaps it was two, I forget exactly how long ago it was – but we had our Festive Fifty you see, in which Alan Freeman did a little cartridge thing, which invited you to send in a list in order of your three favourite tracks ever, album tracks or singles, and I worked these, in my obsessively neat way into a top 50, which we broadcast over the Christmas holidays. Now it seemed to me that things have changed so much over the past couple of years that the Festive 50 might be a little different – I hope it will be anyway, although I don’t want to prejudice your decisions of course. So if you would like to write down on a postcard or in a letter your favourite three tracks of all time in order, and send it to me, John Peel, c/o BBC Radio One, London W1, whatever the address is. And if you write on the front of it somewhere “Festive 50” so that I know and put it aside and we’ll work it all out you see and come up with a festive 50 to broadcast over the Christmas holidays. Are you with me still? I hope so.”) *Penetration: Nostalgia (LP – Moving Targets) Virgin *The Edge: Macho Man (single) Albion :(JP: “And if you were watching the programme, the Omnibus television programme last night, you would have seen the famous Radio One playlist committee meeting in session. And in the course of this meeting, John Cooper Clarke was described as a “weirdy”. You may have noticed that. Well, here’s that well-known weirdy … And hey, wasn’t Dickie Lee Torpid (Dave Lee Travis) just huggable?”) *John Cooper Clarke: I Don’t Want To Be Nice (LP – Disguise In Love) CBS :(JP reads out preview for tomorrow (Saturday)’s Rock On programme.) *Lene Lovich: Lucky Number (LP – Stateless) Stiff *Lene Lovich: Sleeping Beauty (LP – Stateless) Stiff *Lene Lovich: Home (LP – Stateless) Stiff - continues on next file (2) :(JP: "The best I think of the four new LPs issued by Stiff to coincide with this tour.") *Prophets / Yabby You: Plague (LP – Beware Dub) Grove *Bernie Torme Band: I’m Not Ready (single) Jet :(JP: “A Bit of a heavy metal classic coming up next.”) *Temple City Kazoo Orchestra: Whole Lotta Love (12” EP) Rhino :(JP: “What do you make of that, Derek Jewel?”) *Spherical Objects: If I Could Choose (Oh Babe) (LP – Past And Parcel) Object :(JP: “Now Fast Records have established a fairly wonderful track so far I think, with Mekons, 2.3 and the Human League, and their latest release features Gang Of Four, and all three tracks from the thing are excellent, so I shall play you them all.”) *Gang Of Four: Damaged Goods (7”) Fast *Gang Of Four: Love Like Anthrax (7”) Fast *Gang Of Four: Armalite Rifle (7”) Fast :(JP: “There’s a band that sent us a demo tape about I suppose four of five months ago which wasn’t terribly good. They’ve obviously improved a great deal since then.”) *Errol Dunkley: Differentah (12” single) Arawak *unknown artist: Original Pipleline (LP - Original Pipleline) - partially announced before tape cuts out File ;Name *(1) 040-781012 *(2) 040-781013a *(3) 042-781013b ;Length *(1) 01:16:27 file (from 00:38:15) *(3) 00:32:36 ;Other *Files created from T040 and T042 of 400 Box. *Another file (042-781013a) is available, but this covers only the first 15 minutes or so from the show, repeating some but not all of the section on 040-781012. ;Available *(1) Mooo *(2) Mooo *(3) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1978 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared